


Getting Carried Away

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean joins Charlie, Castiel, Sam, and Jess for game night. Hijinks ensue.This work is part of a 31 Day Destiel prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different word each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Fireman Carry
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Getting Carried Away

Dean yawned tiredly as he was driving home. It had been a grueling day between the long hours working on the play with his students and his night class on writing screenplays. He had taken the class ostensibly as continuing education for his teaching certification, but he also secretly wanted to work on scripts for a television show he had developed. He didn't tell Sam these plans, because it sounded silly to himself. How would a teacher in their little town ever sell a pilot in Hollywood? But still, he worked on the scripts in quiet hours when no one was around. Well, except for Cas, but Cas just through he was continuing to work on the script for his students' play.

As he approached his house, he blinked in confusion. Charlie's beat-up yellow Gremlin was parked in front of his house, as well as Jess's Toyota. He smiled. Even though he was dead tired, his red-headed geek friend was one of his best friends, and he hadn't seen her in months. Although he also realized that she was going to be extremely pissed off at him too. He parked his Impala and hurried to the door. 

As he opened the door, he saw Sam carrying Castiel across the room in a fireman's carry. Sam carried him effortlessly and dropped Castiel on his feet on the opposite side of the room. Charlie and Jess clapped enthusiastically for Castiel, and Charlie slapped Castiel on the ass as he turned. 

Castiel's eyes meet Dean's and a warm smile decorated his face. "Hello, Dean."

Charlie turned towards Dean and ran toward him. He held out his arms to hug her. Instead, she punched him hard in the arm. 

"What's that for?" Dean grumbled as he rubbed his shoulder.

"For not visiting me since April, asshole. One night, would one night have been too much to ask to let your best friend since childhood know that you are alive and doing well? I mean I got it secondhand from Sam, but there's been no phone calls, no texts, no proof of life."

Dean looked at her sorrowfully, "I’m sorry, Charlie."

She punched him in the arm again, still glaring at him.

Dean jumped back, "What's that one for?"

"Not telling me that you have the most awesome roommate ever. Cas is amazing. He laughs at all my jokes. He brings me Snickers ice cream when he comes to visit, and he gave me a Princess Leia t-shirt for my birthday. Unlike you, who totally forgot my birthday. Cas is about to replace you as my best friend because he offered to be my handmaiden at the next LARP event if you are unable to fulfill your handmaidenly duty."

"I'll be there! Unless you prefer Cas instead."

Charlie flung herself into Dean's arms. "I missed you, dork."

Dean kissed the top of her head, "Missed you too, little sis. And I do actually have a present for you. I just didn't get it to you."

Jess, Sam's tall, willowy blonde girlfriend piped up, "It's not a birthday present, Dean, if you forget to give it to them."

Sam crossed his arms in mock anger, "Yeah, Dean. What Jess said!"

"Everyone is turning on me," Dean groused.

Castiel protested, "I haven't. But that may change based on the quality of the birthday present."

Dean huffed his way to his bedroom and returned with a vintage Princess Leia Star Wars toy in its original packaging and handed it to Charlie.

Charlie jumped up and down excitedly, "You found the Leia I was missing for my collection!" She smothered Dean's cheeks in kisses, and repeatedly said, "I love you," to him about a dozen times.

"All forgiven?" Dean asked Charlie hopefully.

"Of course, Dean!!! You're the best." Charlie turned around to show the others the present. 

After sufficient oohing and ahhing over the gift from everyone present, Castiel said, "I won't turn on you, Dean. That gift was of sufficient quality." 

Dean retorted, "You love me only for my gift-giving ability." Dean blushed as he realized what he said.

Castiel winked at him awkwardly, "Well, it certainly isn't for your charming personality in the morning. He's like an angry bear before he has two cups of coffee."

Sam nodded, "Worst morning person ever."

Charlie agreed, "Yes. That's true. He's the grumpiest of Care Bears in the morning. We all should just Care Bear stare him into oblivion."

Jess added, "We should make him go outside to drink his morning coffee. On the other hand, he might scare all birds, squirrels, and small children on the block away."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Everyone is ganging up on me again."

Castiel arched an eyebrow, "I think they have a backlog of ways to grief you because you haven't seen them in so long."

Dean pouted as he asked, "What are you all up to?"

"Spin the bottle," Charlie exclaimed. "Sam refused to answer a question, so we dared him to carry Castiel across the room."

Dean laughed, "That's not too difficult. Sam is the size of a moose. It would have been a better dare to have Castiel try to do it."

Castiel pursed his lips at Dean, "You don't think I could carry Sam like that?"

"It’d be funny to watch you try." 

Castiel looked around the room at the others, "Did that sound like a dare? I think that sounded like a dare."

Sam nodded, "Yep, sounded like a dare to me."

Charlie added, "I concur."

Castiel smiled lazily at Dean, "How about a wager? If I fail, I'll do the dishes and grocery shopping for a week. If I succeed, I get to take you shopping for a shirt other than flannel to wear to work."

Dean protested, "I like flannel."

Castiel bickered, "It was 95 degrees yesterday. I was sweating just looking at you."

Jess whispered conspiratorially in Sam's ear, "You're right. They are exactly like an old married couple."

Sam nodded, "They are like this after a week; imagine how they'll be after a year of living together."

Charlie laughed. "I claim the role of best man."

Sam protested, "I'm his brother."

Charlie grinned, "I was claiming Castiel."

Dean snorted, "You all do know we are right here, while you are planning a wedding."

Jess giggled, "At the rate you move, we'd be here 'til you were fifty if we don't plan it."

Castiel tilted his head, "Do I get a say in this?"

Charlie, Sam, and Jess said loudly in unison, "No."

Dean looked at Castiel hopelessly, "I don't think they get the concepts of roommates."

Castiel shrugged, "Is it a wager or not?"

Dean offered his hand to shake on the deal. Castiel shook his hand but let his hand linger several seconds too long. 

Castiel walked over to Sam. "May I?"

"Yep, I'm ready to get carried away," Sam agreed, grinning widely.

Castiel stretched his back and legs a moment before squatting in front of Sam. Sam leaned forward, and Castiel slung him over his shoulder. He staggered a moment when he straightened into a stand. His biceps showed some strain, but he easily carried Sam across the room and back before tossing him on the couch.

Castiel smiled at Dean, "Tell me which day is most convenient for taking you shopping."

Dean just stared between Castiel and Sam.

Charlie laughed, "Do you think we should now tell him that Cas carried Sam before Sam carried Cas to show him the best way to get leverage?"

"I've been conned?" Dean asked.

"I guess you missed the story about how Jimmy and I were part of a volunteer fire department in the small town we grew up in during the summers?" Castiel grinned.

Dean said more emphatically, "I've been conned," as he wondered to himself just how Castiel would look in a fireman's uniform.


End file.
